


不做人警告

by zbisrio



Category: all昱/all蔡程昱
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: 不做人警告假的。我胡乱搞的。黄/脏/乱





	不做人警告

      妹妹有一双漂亮精致的眼睛，看人的时候努力着睁大傻乎乎地看着，白净的脸上浮现无辜呆愣的笑，柔顺的刘海贴在额头上只堪堪露出一点点眉毛，星光从眼底一直蔓延到眼尾，泛滥过一点嫣红。妹妹说话也可爱，把自己身心剥开来露出最柔软的心脏，眉目里尽是百分百的信任，任人费尽心思摆弄自己，把自己操到一塌糊涂。妹妹总在闷热的午后趴在桌上，长袖的校服外套随意披在椅背上，风从窗外刮进来把单薄的校服吹起一个小角，露出好大一截白皙瘦弱的腰肢，似乎只要一用力就可以在那里掐出很深的印记。妹妹洗完澡是美的，只穿一件偏大的浴袍，腰带松垮垮地挂在腰上，一颠一颠的露出更多白皙的肌肤，头发上的水滴从发梢滴落在脸颊上,然后流进颈窝里再划过乳,尖进入小腹,消失不见，却足够使人血脉喷张。妹妹也很听话，想要怎么弄就怎么弄，是有的时候操得狠了眼角红红地瞥你一眼，从喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟。反应过来胀红了脸缩紧了臀把你夹得牙痒痒，恨不得把她搞死在床上。

      妹妹生气的时候不会发太大脾气，只是瞪着一双鹿眼看人,嫣红的嘴微嘟牙齿在下唇咬出一条痕迹，倒叫人心疼不已。

     “你喜欢我?”妹妹听见你的表白眉毛一杨，终于肯抬头看你，一身普通的蓝白校服外套在她身上穿出巴黎时装周的感觉，她微抬起下颌露出白皙脆弱的脖子，似乎在勾引猎物进食。

      “我喜欢你。”话音才落，面前就覆了一层阴影,熟悉的香味伴随着柔软的舌尖钻进口腔，搅和个唾液把整个人都搞得火热。你真正清明过来，才看见面前妹妹脸颊红润，嘴唇上还挂着一道 暖昧的银丝。

     妹妹朝你绽开笑容。

     “好啊。”

     你终于得到了她。


End file.
